I'm the girl
by xHarlequin Girlx
Summary: Response to Portkey Challenge. Short Oneshot of Harry and Hermione. During a date on Valentine's Day Hermione realises she's with the wrong man. Please R&R!


It was packed tonight, well of course it was, it was Valentine's Day. She sighed quietly not wanting her date to hear her. Looking up slightly her eyes locking on the goofy grin plastered to Ron's face. He was talking about something or other; she wasn't quite sure what he was going on about it had been long ago, near the beginning of the date, that she had tuned him out. This was what she wanted wasn't it? To be here with Ron? Yes...that was always the answer; yes of course she wanted to be with Ron.

She stared at his face slightly tilting it to take in all his features from his red hair to his freckles. He was handsome now, having grown into his looks. She bit her lip awkwardly, but he never held her. He never told her he loved her, never kissed her or never listened to her about her feelings. That was Ron for you, emotionally undeveloped and shy about his feelings. Another sigh emitted from her lips and she leaned back in her chair. It was in this moment that she realized this wasn't what she wanted. The past 5 years had only been tolerable because she had told herself this was what she wanted, to be with her childhood crush. She shook her head,

"No?" Ron's voice cut into her thoughts, a mixed look of confusion and curiosity were plastered on his face, "You don't want my mum to redecorate the kitchen?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head again,

"No." She said again, "I'm sorry Ron but I can't do this. I've been lying to myself for too long." She leaned over the arm of the chair and grabbed her purse. Standing up she pushed the chair out from under her,

"I'm really, really sorry Ron, I wish I could explain, but I can't." She grinned at this thought, "For once I do not have a logical explanation." She smiled slightly, a goofy grin that would've matched his own earlier. She slid out from behind her side of the table and came around to his side,

"Again, I'm sorry Ron; I love you...but nothing more then as a brother." She leaned in a kissed him lightly on the cheek before apparating.

Hermione appeared outside the familiar manor. She, herself, had helped him rebuild it. Temporarily she lost her train of thought and didn't know why she was here. She hoped he was alone; he and Ginny had broken up, yet again, a few months ago. Those two didn't know how to stay together. But at this particular moment she didn't mind. Taking in a deep breath she stood up taller and walked up the way to the front door. No need to knock, he had always told her that his door was open if there ever was a crisis. Now, was a crisis, her heart was on the line. Reaching out she grabbed the door handle and pushed it open,

"HARRY?" She yelled walking forwards, not bothering to take off her shoes. She licked her lips nervously as she made her way to the living room,

"Harry there's something I want to tell you." She said loudly so he'd hear her. "I'm the girl who you can talk to you about anything...

I'm the girl who laughs at your jokes... I'm the girl who will have many inside jokes with you and remember each one... I'm the girl who will brag about you to all of my friends...I'm the girl..." Hermione broke off as she finally walked into the Living Room. There he was with Ginny. Arms wrapped around her like there was no tomorrow.

Her cheeks and ears burned in shame,

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't know you had company...I'll uh- be going..." She said quickly turning around. Never in her entire life had Hermione moved that fast. Just as she was running down the steps trying to stop her tears from coming she heard it,

"You're the girl who will put her head on my shoulder, not because she's sleepy, but because she wants to be closer to me... You're the girl who likes to be kissed under the stars, more then inside my bedroom or in a expensive restaurant..." Hermione turned around her eyes shining with tears. She sniffled slightly trying to regain her calm exterior.

"I'm the girl who loves to end a hug with a kiss...I'm the girl who will listen to you talk... I'm the girl who really does want to be friends after a break up... I'm the girl who loves when you hug me for no apparent reason..." She said smiling weakly. Harry took a step towards her; he was confused, what had brought this on? Sure he had harbored feelings for her for a while; why else would he have a rocky relationship with Ginny if it wasn't for confused emotions.

"You're the girl who loves it when I hug you from behind or kiss you on the forehead... You're the girl who loves me for me; and doesn't care what other people say about us..." He said closing the distance between them he stared down at her small frame,

"I'm the girl who loves it when you introduce me to your friends as your girlfriend...I'm the girl who will always love you..." Hermione pushed up on her tiptoes and stared into his deep emerald orbs before gently pressing her lips to his.

Fin.


End file.
